First Words
by kahhtina
Summary: Fluffy M/M one-shot with baby George. Downton-era AU.


Matthew walked in to the nursery to check on his darling boy. George sat on the floor, playing with wooden blocks and animals, making roaring noises as he moved a toy lion across the floor.

"Oh, Mr. Crawley, I didn't know you'd be up so early," the nanny said. She was folding some freshly-washed nappies as George played.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I thought I'd see if you needed any help. I'd be happy to watch Master George if you have some things you need to be doing," Matthew said.

The truth was he just wanted to play with his boy. He hated these restrictions and the constant gaze of the nanny. If only Mary had wanted to move out of Downton, they could have done things differently.

"Oh, don't mind me," Nanny replied. "Although I do need to go downstairs and speak with Mrs. Patmore," she added, concern on her face.

"Please, do what you need to do," Matthew instructed. "George and I will manage splendidly."

"I'll be back soon," she said before exiting the room.

"Take your time," he muttered before sitting on the floor beside George. He knew the nanny would not approve of such impropriety.

"What have you got there, son?" Matthew asked as George looked over at him. Even though the baby couldn't talk, Matthew loved to speak with him and see how he responded.

George thrust the toy horse at his father, making gurgling sounds as Matthew smiled at the boy.

"Is that a horse, George?" Matthew asked him. More gurgling noises. "Horse," Matthew said distinctly, motioning to the horse. George smiled back at Matthew, who leaned over and kissed the baby's chubby cheek.

George grinned and made another babyish sound before scooting across the floor on his bum, pushing his mound of toys toward Matthew and then crawled back to sit beside his father who laid out on his stomach.

Matthew mostly watched George play, moving a few of the animals around when George handed them to him. He loved watching the small boy use his imagination, even if he couldn't communicate with words yet.

"What on earth are you doing, Matthew?"

Both Matthew and George turned their heads at the sound of Mary's clear voice. George moved his lips happily, making a barely intelligible "mmm" sound as Mary cross the floor and sat in the rocking chair nearby.

"George was just showing me his animals," Matthew said with a smile as the baby patted his father's shoulder before holding his plump hands out for his mama. Matthew rubbed George's warm back, enjoying the boy's sudden excitement over seeing his mother.

"Come join us, my darling," Matthew said as George continued to gesture towards his mother.

Mary sighed, getting to her feet and gingerly sitting on the floor. "You're both incorrigible," she scolded half-heartedly. Matthew chuckled as George crawled across the floor and pulled himself into his mother's lap.

"Where's Nanny?" she asked after planting a kiss on her son's temple.

"Speaking with Mrs. Patmore," Matthew said, handing a toy to George who showed it proudly to his mother.

"Yes, darling, you're Mama's little lion, aren't you?" she cooed sweetly, brushing her fingers through his dark curls. "I so hoped he would be blonde," she sighed, looking at Matthew. "But Isobel said he is your exact replica in every other way, so I'm satisfied."

Matthew smiled as he watched his wife with their son. He barely heard her reference to his mother, he was too busy reveling in her perfection.

"What?" she asked, resting her chin on the top of George's head.

"You're a wonderful mother, my darling," he said, stretching out his hand and touching her knee. She glanced toward the door, instinctively checking to see that no one was in the hall.

"Careful, you'll shock Nanny when she returns," Mary chuckled, touching Matthew's fingers fleetingly before he pulled them away. "But thank you, darling," she added, smiling sweetly at her husband. Matthew sat up and moved closer to Mary and George, that latter who reached out for his hand.

"I wish we got to spend more time with him," Matthew lamented as George slid out of Mary's arms and crawled away to retrieve a certain toy.

"You know how things are," she reminded him as George scrambled back over to them.

"Mmma, Mmma," George mumbled, clutching at Mary's skirt. Mary looked over at Matthew, her eyes shining slightly with emotion.

"Yes, Mama," Matthew said to George. "That's your Mama."

"Mama," George gurgled more intelligibly, his chubby fist latching around two of Mary's fingers.

"Oh, Matthew," Mary said. He put his arm around her shoulders, happily pressing his lips against her cheek.

"His first words," Matthew said, leaning his cheek against Mary's.

"George is quite a little man, isn't he?" she replied, leaning against Matthew's side as she played with George's fingers.

"No doubt he'll make a fine Earl of Grantham someday," Matthew replied.

"That won't be for a very, very long time," Mary instructed, firmly kissing Matthew's neck.

Matthew chuckled. "As you command, my darling," he replied as she pulled away. He rested his hand under Mary's chin, tilting his face down to kiss her slowly.

"I love you so very much," Matthew said, brushing his lips against the tip of Mary's nose.

"I love you," she replied warmly, kissing his cheek.

"Mama," George repeated, pulling his parents out of their romantic moment. Mary smiled, pulling her son back into her lap. George turned to look up at his parents, reaching his hand out for Matthew who leaned forward. George clasped his fingers around Matthew's nose, who cringed slightly but couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"And I love you, my darling George," Matthew said. George giggled, causing his parents to smile as he released his father's nose.

"I'm sure his next words will be 'Papa'," Mary said sardonically.

"Maybe if we start calling me 'Papa,' little George will catch on," Matthew suggested.

"I'm not sure I could do that," Mary replied, wrinkling her nose. "George's grandfather is rather more accustomed to that name."

Matthew laughed. "However will George realize that I'm his papa?" he asked her.

"Well, you can refer to yourself as 'Papa' as you wish, but you will always be my Matthew."

"That would be very modern of us for George to call me 'Matthew'," he jested.

"Yes, quite modern," Mary replied with a smile. "_My_ Papa would not approve."

"Ah, well, it wouldn't be the first time," Matthew retorted, brushing his thumb against George's cheek.

"Please, don't start in again on the estate," Mary entreated. "I thought you all agreed not to fight it out anymore."

"Forgive me, I don't mean to make you take sides," he apologized.

"I'm always on your side, darling," she said, running her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Are you? That's nice to hear," he said, smiling as he kissed her again.

"Of course," she replied, leaning her forehead against his.

"Dada," George said, tugging at the leg of Matthew's trousers.

"I'm sure Robert wouldn't approve of me being called 'Dad,' would he?" Matthew chuckled, scooping George into his arms.

"I think he might tolerate it," Mary said carefully, smiling at her two men. "At least for now."

Matthew smiled before tossing George in the air. The baby giggled happily as his mama looked on, rather anxious that Nanny would walk in and scold the trio for being so improper.


End file.
